


When the Night Comes

by Marittimo



Series: Joe Cocker [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Joe Cocker, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: It wasn't the usual song to play on your first dance.But, after all, they were far from being usual, weren't they?





	When the Night Comes

David and Michael sat on the cliffs, watching silently as the waves crashed beneath them.

The salty smell of the ocean was in the air and from the sunken hotel they could still hear Paul's radio playing.

David looked down at their intertwined hands and realized he had never loved anyone as deeply as he loved Michael.  
Deep down David knew just how lucky he was to even have a chance to be with him and was terrified of blowing it.  
What if he couldn't be enough for Michael?  
What if he couldn't be who Michael deserved?

A piano started playing and filled the silence between them.

David stared at the horizon where the darkness of the sky met the moon's reflection on the water.

The drums came in with a strong rhythm, soon followed by an electric guitar.

David turned to Michael and watched his lover's chest rise and fall as he breathed.

_Hold on_  
_I'll be back for you, it won't be long_  
_But for now there's something else_  
_That's calling me_

David didn't realize he had started singing out loud until Michael turned to him with an amazed look and started smiling in awe.

_So take me down a lonesome road_  
_Point me east and let me go_  
_That suitcase weighs me down_  
_With memories._

David loved that smile.  
It made him feel wanted and loved.  
Still, there were times when he couldn't sustain eye contact with Michael as he smiled, otherwise he would get too emotional. So he turned to glance once again at the sea and at the distant lights of the boardwalk.

_I just wanna be the one you run to_  
_I just wanna be the one you come to_  
_I just wanna be there for someone_  
_When the night comes_

He really meant it as he sang those words.  
There was nothing he wanted more than to be the love of Michael's life.  
The one he could rely on in times of need.  
He could only hope to be worthy in his lover's eyes.

_Let's put all the cares behind us_  
_And go where they'll never find us_  
_I just wanna be there beside you_  
_When the night comes_  
_When the night comes_

David turned incredulous as he heard Michael deep voice joining his own.  
Singing passionately, Michael got on his feet and offered his hand to David, who took it eagerly and stood in front of his lover.

_Two spirits in the night_  
_We can leave before the morning light_  
_When there's nothing left to lose_  
_There's nothing left to fear_

Michael's tone made it sound like both a promise and a declaration, and David got lost inside his lover's adoring expression.

_So meet me on the edge of town_  
_Won't keep you waiting, I'll be 'round_  
_Then you and I_  
_We'll just roll right out of here_

They were now holding hands standing only inches apart, and David could feel Michael's breath on his neck as he sang.

_I just wanna be the one you run to_  
_I just wanna be the one you come to_  
_I just wanna be there for someone_  
_When the night comes_

Michael let go of David's hands and put his own's on his lover's waist. The blond quickly did the same and they started moving to the music.

_Let's put all the cares behind us_  
_And go where they'll never find us_  
_I just wanna be there beside you_  
_When the night comes_  
_When the night comes_

David thought Michael would have preferred a classic slow song for their first dance but, after all, David realized that that particular song fitted them perfectly.

_I know there'll be a time for you and I_  
_Just take my hand and run away_  
_Think of all the pieces of the shattered dream_  
_We'll make it out some day_  
_We'll be coming back, back to stay_

Michael looked him in the eyes and this time David didn't look away.

The electric guitar echoed in the night as they held each other close.  
There was no need for words, they both could see the emotions on the face on one another, and in that moment David knew that Michael loved him just as much as he loved Michael.

_(Oh when the night comes)_  
_I wanna be the one you run to_  
_(Oh when the night comes)_  
_To be the one you'd come to_  
_(Oh when the night comes)_  
_I wanna be the one you run to_  
_(Oh when the night comes)_

The chorus drifted on into the night as David and Michael swayed together, each thinking how lucky they were to deserve such love.

_(Oh when the night comes)_  
_I wanna be there for you_  
_(Oh when the night comes)_  
_When the night comes_  
_(Oh when the night comes)_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Joe Cocker's 'When the Night Comes', specifically the live version from the Memorial Auditorium


End file.
